Vehicular camera systems can provide vehicle operators with valuable information about driving conditions. For example, a typical vehicle camera system can aid a driver in parking her automobile by alerting her to hazards around her automobile that should be avoided. Other uses for vehicle camera system are also known.
However, front-facing vehicular camera systems may obstruct a driver's field of view and may require space within the vehicle beyond what can readily be provided.